


Falling For Commander Ren

by Hugs4thugs



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little One, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Assault, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, death of assaulters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugs4thugs/pseuds/Hugs4thugs
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 7





	Falling For Commander Ren

When you joined the light side you understood that you had to hate and fight the enemy aka the dark side and their commander kylo ren. But even though still after all this time you wondered what it would be like to join the dark side and be at kylo's command. Even though Kylo ren is a complicated man. But so are you but not to mention your enemy remember that he’s your enemy. It feels like you have to keep reminding yourself that lately more and more and don't understand why. He was your enemy and you could not for the life of you understand why you feel that certain special way you've only felt once before in the beginning of your current relationship. Even though you are now trapped, tied, and kidnapped in his interrogation room you wonder how it would be if you joined him into the dark side. You push away your thoughts once you hear the door swoosh open. kylo in all his dark glory mask and all. Takes long confident strides into the room toward you stopping four feet in front of you towering over you. It is only you and kylo left in the room as he tells his guards to leave the room. You start to try and think of any way you could possibly escape. He hears everything you were thinking and says “there's no possible way you can leave without dying so you might as well not even think about it”. You are confused as to how he knew what you were thinking and thought how did he know and as soon as you think “how did he” he says as he takes off his mask and moves his head side to side to move his hair out of his face “i can read minds sweetheart and i've been reading yours since before i came into this room”. You start to blush at his beauty and the pet name and start to feel need and want from him thinking “fuck he's hot”. He notices your blush and hears your thoughts and he grins and slightly chuckles to himself shaking his head slightly looking away to the left of you across his right shoulder and slowly looks back at you saying “you know i could be all yours if you joined me into the dark side princess” you look up into his eyes “boy wouldn't you just love that but sorry no i can’t” he looks at you curiously “and why is that. I heard that you were thinking about wanting to join the dark side and be under my command. So then why can you?” you look at him and start to tear up “i cant im not allowed and if i do it will be the last thing i do” tears ready to spill he asks you “what do you mean why would it be your last thing” a tear falls “i will be killed if i do so” you state and he looks at you confused and says “who will kill you dear” he says keeping a straight face “my boyfriend he will kill me” you state and he nods his head understanding what you just said as he feels your strong emotions of fear for your boyfriend “is he controlling?” you nod your head “does he abuse you” kylo says kneeling down to your level wiping away your tears with his thumb as his hands caress your face feeling saddened and compassionate towards you which confuses him and all you you can do is bite your lip and nod your head leaning into his hand craving more compassionate soft touches that you usually never get from your boyfriend. kylo states “ i can tell your a very strong person not just physically and i would never treat you that way,you should never treat someone like you with anything but love” you laugh to yourself quietly “i'm not strong and so much for not treating me that way as im tied up because of you with the rope digging and cutting into my skin” he feels guilty and removes his hand from your face and moves behind you and removes the rope seeing the bruises, cuts, and all damage the rope has caused to your small thin wrists. He moves in front of you again as you bring your hands in front of you rubbing them thinking that they will surely be bruised for a while he says “lets go to my room so we can take care for your wrists and we can further talk you you would gladly do so if not that's your choice and i will respect it” he places out his hand for you to take so he can lead you to his room and you gladly take it and stand up. Your hands fall apart from each other and he opens the door as you walk behind him after you leave the room you look around the hallways as you follow him and you start to fall behind because there's a good difference in the height between the two of you and he notices when he looks back to see if your still following him and he slows down as he sees how far apart you two are. After a while of walking he stops at one of the larger doors at the end of the hallway that has two stormtroopers protecting the room one on each side of the frame and as the door opens you look towards the door and jump slightly from the sudden louder noise compared to the other smaller doors as the louder swoosh sound stops and the door is finally completely open kylo walks in and you just stand there in your same spot you stopped at once you reached the door and he looks back and chuckles a little and smiles saying “its ok you can come in” you nod your head and walk in and he tells you to have a seat on his bed so you sit on the corner of his bed still nervous since the point at when you both were at his door and he comes back with some ace bandages, antibacterial cream, and disinfectant spray. “Hey can you take of your jacket so i can clean up your wounds and bandage them” He asks you and you say “i'd rather not thanks” and kylo replies with “well if you don't you'll get all this stuff on your jacket and it will ruin it ” and you respond with a smart ass comment “its ok i dont like this jaket any way” he looks at you and says as more of a command “ take your jacket off now please” you start to tear up with embarrassment on what he will see under your jacket that is way to big on you now “please don't make me” he looks at you confused as to why you would feel embarrassed with only taking your jacket off since he could see you have a shirt on under it “why not? why are you embarrassed?” you slowly take off your jacket and tears start to fall and he looks at you with concern and anger rushing through him as he sees the huge bruises and how underweight you are and asks through gritting teeth “who did this to you was it one of my men and why are you so skinny” you tell him “my boyfriend but its ok its my fault i'm the one who messes up its not his fault” he looks at you angrily and it scares you and he raises his voice and says “what do you mean it's your fault what could you have possibly did to cause you to get hurt this bad this this is not right this is well horrific’’ he said as he raises his hand to add emphasis on to what he's saying and you think that he's going to hit you so you flinch and close your eyes and back up on his bed in one swift move and say with your eyes still closed “please, please don't hurt me i thought you wouldnt you said you wouldn't hurt me” you say it so quickly it almost sounds as if it was one word. He looks at you frozen and curses himself out as he sees just how hurt and scared you are and how he caused you to become this distraught and quickly says “no no hey listen i wasn't trying to hit you i promise i'm sorry please im sorry i didn't mean to scared you i wasn't trying to hurt you please princess don't be scared of me” he said this so sincerely and for some reason you believed he was being genuine so after you were breathing normal again and your heartbeat was more relaxed you looked at him embarrassed moving closer to him “i-i'm sorry” he replies with “hey its okay its not your fault it's my fault i'm the one that should say i'm sorry” he looks at you for a moment as you look down ward he looks at how beautiful you are. He says “can i have one of your wrists so i can take care of them i don't want them to get infected” you nod your head and give him your left hand first as he say “i'm sorry for everything that happened to you” you state that “it's not your fault you don't have to say or feel sorry” he replies with “but i am… i am sorry and i do feel sorry because i care about you” you look at him questioning “what do you mean you care about me” he replies with “it's nothing doesn't matter” he sprays your wrists with the disinfectant and you hiss in pain and he says “its ok it will stop hurting in a few second” once he wipes off the disinfectant and blood mixture with a paper towel and puts on the antibacterial cream on your cuts he places some cotton squares on top of your wounds and wraps up your hand and wrist carefully with the ace bandages as he does your other hand you look up at him wondering why he's being so caring and loving and taking care of you and you think about what he called you earlier ‘princess’ and even earlier ‘sweetheart’ and how happy those little pet names made you feel and you wonder if he would take care of you and protect you later on and not just get fed up with you and become like your boyfriend and he heard you think this and says that “if you want me to and you would break up with your boyfriend and join the dark side i will gladly do all those thing you were just thinking about everyday and i will never get fed up with you and i would never hurt you your to precious and pure to be harmed” you start to blush. He can tell that your tired and hungry so he asks you “how about we eat and head to bed” you nod your head and he has his guard instructions on what food to bring to his room he asks you “so how much you weigh” and you get embaressed with his blunt strat forward question and start blushing from embaressment and say “ well probably about 120” and he can tell your lieing so he tells you to tell him the truth and you tell him that you are 90lbs and he looks at you like hes scared and states “thats atleast 30 pounds underweight why are you so skinny” you say “ im not skinny im actually 10lbs over what im supposed to be so im a fat” he looks at you like your crazy and says ”what do you mean your supposed to be at least 125lbs for your hight you are very underweight and who told you these lies that you are over weight” you respond with “well my boyfriend did and thats why he doesnt feed me much” and kylo gets angry again and asks you “whats your boyfriends name” and you tell him and he promises “i am gonig to torture him until i see fit and then i will kill him in the most painful way inmaginable” and thats when the guard knocked on the door and kylo stood up and opened the door saying “what is it that you want” and the gaurd says “i have the food you wanted” and kylo say “ah took long enough i started to forget that i even asked for it” and he takes the food from the storm troopers hands and comes back to you and tells you to come with him to the table to eat and you sit down across from him and as you both sit down and begin to eat as time passes he notices you didnt eat much of your food as to him hes almost done and he asks you “what's wrong do you not like the food i could order something else?” and you say “hmm oh no i’m um i'm full” he frowns as he can tell you're still hungry and says “can you eat a little more for me please it would make me happy” you nod and take a few more bites of the food and he feels better knowing that you're eating something. When he finishes he tells you he's finished and you tell him that you are also done and he asks “ do you want to go to sleep” and you reply with “yes i would im very tired right now long day and all” and he nods and says “you can sleep on the bed if you want and if you want i can sleep on the floor if that would make you more comfortable” you note oh how much of a gentleman he is to you compared to what you've heard about him and that he's not so scary after you talk to him for a while and say “you can lay next to me on the bed” and you move over to the bed and get under the blanket and move closer to the wall until your pressed against it and he lays next to you but both of you still a good twelve inches apart from each other and in about 10 min you fall asleep. After you fall asleep he watches you sleep and reads your thoughts. About 2 hours later after you fall asleep you start having a nightmare about your boyfriend and kylo can see the nightmare you're having since he's been in your mind the whole time you were asleep because he just could not fall sleep from thinking about how much of his emotions have changed since the moment he met you. He’s feeling more emotions not just revenge, hate, anger, and a need to finish darth vader's work and how much it scared him but when he was sees what you were seeing in your dream after he heard you saying ‘no please stop please’ he paid more attention to what was happening and to your emotions and how you felt scared, trapped, sad, and hopeless then he paid attention to what the dream was about it was your boyfriend taking your virginity by force. You were crying and had lost all hope of living and right in the middle of the dream he could not bear anymore of the torture that you were going through and he stopped paying attention to being in your head and he tried to gently wake you up. He was slightly shaking you with both of his hands on each of your biceps and as you woke up you were hyperventilating and sweating saying “no please stop” and you realized it was kylo and that you were now safe and he quickly closes the space between the both of you and grab you and pulled you into his chest wrapping his arms around you protectively making you feel more safe and you begin to sob in to his chest he starts to rub your back saying “its okay it was only a dream your okay now your with me we are far away from your boyfriend sweet thing its ok now” trying to calm you down. After a while of him talking to you and shushing you telling you that everything is going to be ok you start calming down and he looks down at you and you hug him closer, scared to let go of this peaceful love and caring hold. He tells you “it's ok and you're ok and nothing is gonna happen to you as long as i live” and that calms you down even more and he says that you need to go back to sleep because you need rest cause you had a big day and don't want to be exhausted tomorrow.

Morning came and you woke up and you're still being held by kylo and at that point you realize he meant everything he promised yesterday. That made you smile and you see how beautiful he is while sleeping and move upward to kiss him on his lips and you do so and start freaking out as he smiles and you know he is actually awake and was faking being asleep. You start blushing and he opens his eyes and looks down at you and says “ good morning beautiful “ and you start blushing even more when he says “ you know you're very cute when you blush” you hide your face back into his chest and he laughs. You start feeling horny. This was caused from his deep rough morning voice and how sweetly he treats you never feeling that connection with anyone else before and you moan as you squeeze your legs together to get some type of pleasure. He raises his eyebrow and he looks through your mind and feels your emotions to find out what your doing and he pushes hes long leg in between your legs and rubs his leg up applying more pressure than you were able to create with your legs by yourself and you start moaning again but louder and he starts to become hard and you can tell as it is right against your stomach as you both are still so close together as you both were from last night. He starts moving his leg faster in between your legs rubbing against your clit as your orgasm begins to build. He can feel it as he reads and connects with your emotions so he applies more pressure and moves faster as you begin to press down against his leg trying desperately to reach your orgasm you feel more and more pleasure as your orgasm keeps building and you start moaning his name “ugh daddy please, please” he asks you “please what. what do you want little one” you reply ”mmm please let me cum please daddy please don't stop” he groans at how desperate you are for him to allow you to cum “when i say so your allowed to cum you do not cum before i tell you do you understand” kylo asks you nod your head multiple times “ah yes kylo yes i understand” he picks up his pace and can tell how close you are to your orgasm “don't do it yet” he says and you hold back your orgasm and begging him to allow you to cum and after six minutes of holding back your orgasm as he keeps rubbing against you. You start shaking and tears falling from over stimulation and he smiles “you can cum now princess” you start shaking violently as he rubs you through your orgasm you sob and start seeing stars. When you finish your orgasm there's a big wet spot on his pant leg and and you are over exhausted, you can barely even open your eyes while he talks to you barely understanding what he's saying as you try and fight the sweet peaceful darkness of sleep. He can tell your trying not to sleep for him and he tells you “its ok you can go back to sleep but i have to go to work when you wake up you can talk to the guards to show you where i am and he’ll take you to show you to my office’’ you respond with ‘’mmhmm’’ to tired to actually sleep and he kisses you on the forehead and says “good night my queen have a restful slumber” and you smile with joy as his words repeat in your head. Then the sweet peaceful darkness of rest takes over your body and consumes you. You wake up about an hour and thirty minutes later and get out of bed and out of the room to go talk to the guard to take you to kylos office and you went out of the room to see there are two guards standing on each side of the door and storm troopers ask you “what's a pretty young lady like you doing over here“ and you say that you need to get shown as to where kylo's office is and they say ”you don't need kylo were better in every way and especially in bed” as on wraps his arm around you and the other one gropes your ass. You beg them to stop but there's nothing you can do because they are so much stronger than you are from not eating and you start to sob. You try to scream for kylo but one of them covers your mouth just in time before you can scream and one of them says “he doesn't care about you he cares about no one he will never help you he doesn't even like you but for a quick fuck” you start crying from the weight of there words and start believing them once you lose hope and you don't even know it but kylo sensed you were distressed and began to read your mind and see through your eyes and he got up and left in the middle of his confrence obviously pissed the hell off and he runs to his room taking out his lightsaber and turning it on anger flowing through him pumping through his veins taking over his entire body. When he reaches you just as you think about how Kylo promised to protect you as one of them reaches down your pants and the other is in your bra and suddenly they stop. You think thank god and you here kylos voices saying “let her go right fucking now” and your happy hes here to save you and they let you go and you go and run over to kylo and you see him use the force to raise one of the storm troopers who assaulted you up against the wall and slowly choke him till kylo snaps the storm troopers neck. While this is all happening the other storm trooper tries to slowly get away without being seen and kylo sees him out of the corner of his eyes and stops him right in his tracks. When Kylo is done killing the first guard he moves closer to the storm trooper who was trying to get away who is still stuck in his tracks and asks for mercy just before Kylo pushes his lightsaber through his stomach slowly as the guard screams out in pain. Once the lightsaber goes completely through him kylo pulls his lightsaber out of his dead body and turns off his lightsaber. Running back over to you “i'm so sorry are you okay i'm so sorry i failed you i broke my promise please forgive me please y/n” he says tearing and you run into him and hug him tightly “thank you for saving me kylo” hes confused “i thought you were mad with me i broke my promise you even thought so” you explain that “i only thought that because i thought you weren't going to be able to save me or were going to care about saving me” he looks dumbfounded “i will always do whatever i can to save you but from now on you stay with me wherever i go” 

From then on no one dared to mess with you in anyway. You live happily with Kylo Ren as your lover and commander as you joined the dark side and have even started training without kylo wanting you to because he's scared you will get hurt so every time you train he watches over you making sure nothing happens to you ever again. He's less complicated now that you have been with him for a while. Your ex boyfriend was found and captured by kylo and he did as he promised and tortured him and when he was done with him and got his point across he killed him. kylo kept all his promises and took care of you, protected you, loved you, and never hurt you or became fed up with you. Everyday was new with Kylo always being a sweetheart with you and getting you things, doing something special almost every single day and it never got old. He proposed to you telling you how much he loves you and he would pick you over anything in the world and loves you more than life or words could express. You both have it planned out that you both are going to have a wedding once he finishes finish Darth Vader's work. You get scared every time he goes out to fight, understanding why he has to fight for the cause and love him to death do you part. Then continue that love after death into the afterlife. Which you hope with all your might that it will not be anytime soon. You will do everything in your power to make sure he's alive and he does the same for you. Both of you fitting together with each other in the most perfect way making it seem as if you both were made for each other. Fitting together as puzzle pieces made for different puzzles but still fitting with each other and making the finished product even better.


End file.
